parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 9
Here is part nine of James Graham's sixth movie spoof, Rayman Pan. Cast * Rayman (from Rayman) as Peter Pan * Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Wendy Darling * Duck (from Thomas and Friends) as John Darling * Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) as Michael Darling * Cream (from Sonic X) Tinker Bell * Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Captain Hook * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) as Mr. Smee * Neptuna (from Croc) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile * The Lost Boys played by: * Double Dee (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Slightly * Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Nibs * Asterix and Obelix (from Asterix) as The Twins * Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Cubby * Ed (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Tootles * Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Tiger Lily * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Indian Chief * Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) as Nana * Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mary Darling * Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as George Darling * Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Rayman, Croc, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty) as Captain Hook's Crew Transcript *(Back at the ship, Razorbeard is playing on a piano with Lackey dreamily watching and Cream sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross) *Cream: So, you admit to stop Rayman? *Admiral Razorbeard : Yes miss Cream. Admiral Razorbeard admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return. (Lackey starts driking a glass of red wine he pours himself from the bottle) *Lackey: I'm happy to hear that, Captain. Hic! I will tell the crew and… Hic! *Admiral Razorbeard: (keeps playing the piano) And that's why I asked you over, my dear, to tell Rayman I bear him no ill will. *Cream: Oh, brother... *Admiral Razorbeard: Oh, the limbless guy has his ideas to be sharp. Bringing that Coco to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that. Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Rayman. *Cream: She had? (sighs sadly as some tears drip from her eyes) *Admiral Razorbeard: (gasps and stops playing) But what's this? Tears? Then it is true. (Cream nods. Lackey drinks his own glass of wine, but stops, and puts the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his finger stuck, then successfully pulls it out.) Oh, Lackey, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove! *Lackey: (begins to growl) Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame? (strokes Cream's head) There, there! It's all right. *Admiral Razorbeard: (gives Cream a handkerchief) But we mustn't judge Rayman too harshly, my dear. It's that Coco, who's to blame. *Cream: (Nodding) That's right! *Admiral Razorbeard: Lackey we must save the hedehog from himself! But how? (Lackey scratches his head) We've so little time, we sail in the morning. Sail! That's it, boys! (knocks the two robots to the ground) We'll shanghai Coco! *Lackey: Shanghai Coco, Captain? *Admiral Razorbeard: Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Rayman will soon forget this mad infatuation. Come, lad. We must leave immediately, surround Rayman's home… *Lackey: But, Captain, we don't know where Rayman lives. *Admiral Razorbeard: Great Scott, you're right, Lackey! *Cream: I can help with that! *Admiral Razorbeard: What's that, my dear? *Cream: (flies to the map) I'll lead you on this map to show you where Rayman and Cocoare. *Admiral Razorbeard: You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. (whispers to Lackey) Take this down, boys. *Lackey: Take this down, boys. (Then Lackey remembers and takes a few sips of wine and tips it upside down, only for the wine to flow out.) Aye, aye, doctor. (stops the flow with his finger) *Admiral Razorbeard: (Cream put some ink on her boots and begins to walk on the map) Start at Pegleg Point. *Lackey: Start at Pegleg Point. (writes it down) *Admiral Razorbeard: (Cream keeps walking throught the map) Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff. *Lackey: Blindman's Bluff. (also writing it down) *Admiral Razorbeard: Yes, yes, (Cream keeps walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way) Hop, skip, and jump across Crocodile Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three… (Cream stops) *Admiral Razorbeard: (runs out of patience and bangs the table) WELL, GET ON WITH IT! (calms down and smiles) Err… continue, my dear. *Cream: Now wait a minute, (flies in front of Razorbeard's face) If you do find it, you will harm Rayman, got it?! *Admiral Razorbeard: I must harm Rayman? Madam, Razor admits his word, not to lay a finger… *Cream: Or... *Admiral Razorbeard: Or a hook on Rayman Pan. *Cream: (sighs) Fine. (draws an X on the old tree where Rayman and the others are) There they are! *Admiral Razorbeard: Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place! (as he grins evilly, aLackey grabs and locks Cream up in a lantern) Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful! (laughs as he and Lackey walk away) *Cream: Uh-oh. Now Rayman and his gang are in for a rude awakening. Category:James Graham Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Parts